Matter Of Time
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Not wanting to be hurt again by said world, she began to build the stone wall that shrouded her heart. But then... HE had to come along, and slip through the tiny crack in her defenses. -DxC


The wall she had built up around herself, kept everyone else at bay. She didn't want or even _need _friends. Just acquaintances. Acquaintances with high class families, who would help her succeed in the career she wanted, and in life in general. People who didn't really know her, who only saw the sugary sweet act she used to get a good first impression.

Honestly, she hadn't always been like this. She had been a very sweet, kind child, who loved everything and everyone.

But that was a long, long time ago.

Ten years ago, to be exact. The year her Mother died. Lost, to breast cancer.

Courtney had come to despise the world and everyone in it, feeling the world was unfair, and, not wanting to be hurt again by said world, she began to build the stone wall that shrouded her heart.

But then... **_he _**had to come along, and slip through the tiny _crack_ in her defenses. The crack _he _himself had created, bringing the whole barrier down with it.

And she hated him for it. Hated him so much, it _hurt._

It started out simple enough, he'd only begun surveying the thick, mental, wall that kept everyone else out.

"Come on, Babe. Speak to me. We're lab partners aren't we?" He had asked, only at the school for a week, now. Sitting in their third period Science class, teal eyes filled with amusement, despite her lack of communication to the nuisance of a boy.

Was he really that dense? Could he not see that she really wanted _nothing_ to do with him?

Next, he had begun testing the wall. Testing it's strength, by hanging around her even when class was over.

"Hey there, Princess." He greeted her with his usual smirk, plopping down beside her at the lunch table she always sat at. She sent him a glare, but his smirk just widened, as he held out an apple to her. "I'm not a fan of healthy crap. Take it."

_Ping._

The sound of the boy throwing a small pebble at the barrier. It made no difference to the wall of course, but it was just enough to be annoying, as he continued to throw that little pebble.

_Did being a total dumb ass just come natural to him?_

She wondered that, when he showed up in her Gym class, one of the few classes she didn't have with him.

"Oh, look here, it's Princess!" He had smirked, obviously just trying to get under her skin now, as he lazily threw an arm around her shoulders.

He never seemed to mind that she didn't speak back to him, he just kept on throwing that **DAMN** rock!

Courtney never spoke much. People didn't often speak to her, so she didn't bother to speak to them. Anyone outside of school would gush about how sweet and kind she was, and anyone inside would say she was a lost soul, mute, or even just downright depressed.

But you see, that boy, was an _outsider._ He came from the outside, where everyone thought she was so great, into the world where everyone knew otherwise.

He never stopped throwing that rock. But she wasn't going to let him inside her heart, inside her _world._ No, he wouldn't break her.

It had only been two months since the boy, Duncan, transferred into school. Though his disposition had seemed to change, now. He was more laid back, trying less to break down her wall, and more to find a way _over _it.

His efforts had been futile. Though, that didn't stop him from continually trying.

"Morning, Sweetheart." Duncan greeted her every morning when she'd climb out of her car in the student parking lot, and casually drape his arm around her shoulders. This was his morning rotuine. He'd wrap his arms around her, tell her something perverted, she'd grimace then glare at him, and storm off.

"You know, me and Melissa Ryan had a great make-out session under the bleachers yesturday. Seriously, she had on this really hot black bra. But hey, I bet you would of looked hotter in it, yeah, and a nice thong..."

_Crack._

Finally, the whole wall came tumbling down.

"You are the _most_ _**ANNOYING,** **INFURIATING, MORONIC, IDIOTIC, REVOLTING**,_ **AND DOWN RIGHT STUPIDEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET!**" She shouted, voice echoing throughout the parking lot, causing kids to stopped and turned their eyes to the duo.

And to Courtney's utmost shock, he began to laugh.

"Finally, you show some emotion! Jeez, I was just about to give up on you, too!" He move his arm over to her waist and smirked. "You and me are going to get along just fine, Sunshine."

Twitching in total fury, she gave him the darkest, best, _if-looks-could-kill_ sort of glare she could muster. But he just ruffled her hair with his free hand, and gave her a wink.

He'd broken her.

Shattered every wall around her heart, with just that one, little,_ annoying,_ pebble.

He knew that. She knew that.

It had only been a matter of time.

* * *

**AN: Hm... ehh. Not sure if I like this one that much. I like the idea, but I'm not quite happy with how it came out... well, what do you guys think? Let me know with a review!**


End file.
